The Internet has facilitated the wide distribution and consumption of digital content, such as video and audio. Content providers or content distributors may provide a digital forum where consumers of the digital content can rate or provide comments about a specific content media item. In one approach, a content provider provides a content platform where viewers can request and view video items. If a viewer has a comment or a question about a video item, then the viewer may type in the comment or question, which the content platform stores. Later, the same viewer or other viewers of the video item may see the same comment or question.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.